The present invention generally relates to medical adherence, and more specifically to a medication dispensing phone case.
In general, medication adherence usually refers to whether patients take their medications as prescribed (e.g., twice daily), as well as whether they continue to take a prescribed medication. Medication non-adherence is a growing concern to clinicians, healthcare systems, and other stakeholders (e.g., payers) because of mounting evidence that it is prevalent and associated with adverse outcomes and higher costs of health care. To date, measurement of patient medication adherence and use of interventions to improve adherence are rare in routine clinical practice.